Act Two Bumps (Find Amelia)
"Find Amelia" is the unofficial name given to the second phase of the ARG, which started in part on December 15th, 2017, with a proper kickoff two months later on February 4th, 2018. Its storyline involves the titular Amelia Hampton, who disappeared on November 9th, 2014. Three-and-a half years later, a distress message from her appeared as a bump on Adult Swim, saying that she's trapped, doesn't remember anything, and needs help. The following week, a second bump revealed an Instagram account supposedly ran by her from captivity and a Twitter account claiming to be her sister, who accuses Heart & Brain of being involved in her disappearance. February 4th Transmission Transcript: Every morning is heavy and hazy I'm trapped here I need your help I can't remember my name I remember a cipher I see My head and hands heavy I know I'm next Help me @heartandbrainco Solution: ' At the bottom of the message were six symbols, that investigators soon discovered as being from one of the Zodiac Killer's codes thanks to the hint the day before. The message was deciphered as "AMELIA", which was soon discovered to be the name of the message sender. February 11th ''Transmission Transcript: I can remember my name, Amelia Everything else is still in the haze My body is heavy, I can't move I hope someone sees this I know I'm next logo)- ... ..- -.- .. ..... ----- 'Solution: ' The morse code at the end was quickly decoded to read "tsuki50", which was paired with the Instagram logo to lead to the tsuki50 account, the first of many ran by Amelia. The account itself included an overarching puzzle with the eventual solution of "2012 1955 1969 62 1929 1862 1915" February 18th Transmission Transcript: "You can't atone for your sins with nightmares." Alone in this tiny cabin I'm starting to remember, but I still can't move (1957 - 3, 9)(2013 - 6, 16, 3, 11) (1990 - 15, 9, 4) (2016 - 6, 8)(1965 - 8, 5, 11, 1)(1980 -2)(1968 - 2, 9) (1990 - 5, 10, 5)(1980 - 4)(1989 - 11, 3)(1965 - 8, 9)(1989 - 9) I know I'm next ((Strange distorted image)) @find_amelia 'Solution: '''The quote and distorted image were found to be from Mexican surrealist films "Santa Sangre" and "The Holy Mountain" respectively, both directed by Chilean-French filmmaker Alejandro Jodorowsky. This led investigator nhjm449 to combine the number puzzle in the bump with Jodorowsky's filmography, with the year specifying the movie and the numbers specifying which letters from the movie's title were to be used. This lead to the answer of "Center for Spiritual Awakening", later revealed to be where Amelia is being held, and the name of an Instagram account that wouldn't be discovered by investigators until early March. February 25th ''Transmission Transcript: I can move, I can remember There are other people here All girls. I see them at night under the moon, their faces always covered, I think I can escape if you keep helping me I know I'm next. logo)... ----- -.-. -.- ...-- - ... '''Solution: The Morse code revealed a new Instagram account(s0ck3ts) with twelve posts. Investigators quickly found out that it was ran by Amelia, who had moved over to a new account for unknown reasons. It was soon discovered that the posts formed a complete set of sentences when solved: "Doctor Sadie Xenos was my neuroscience professor, and one of my bosses. She's an Aquarius. Sarah Bennington is her research assistant. She's a Scorpio. Delilah was my project and friend." March 4th Transmission Transcript: There's something that happens after you've been here a certain amount of time. Their faces are ALWAYS COVERED. October 22nd, 2014. I know I was complicit, but I can't remember in what. And I don't know what my brain is doing, or how I'm talking to you. I just know I'm next. oyutb cbmj @find_amelia Solution: "telep athy", discovered through an enigma cipher that needed certain numbers from Amelia's planner as the rotor and position values. March 11th Transmission Transcript: Spending time in someone else's head will drive you crazy. I came here, like everyone else, to feel better. And I did for a bit. But one by one they started covering their faces, they stopped saying anything. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know I'm next. You have to help me escape. symbol) -- .--- . ... . -.-. ---.. ---.. Solution: mjesec88 on Instagram, Amelia's third account, which included two main puzzles. Solving said puzzles revealed two separate letter substitution ciphers, one for emojis and one for Unicode characters. With the use of these ciphers, Amelia can now directly communicate with investigators in full, encrypted sentences. March 18th Transmission Transcript: @??# +'* ×?÷÷▪ + )→=◼ ~? ~→@# ~? ▪?¡ @+#◼ ~)+× $¡~ ~)◼▪ %→◯ )◼ →÷ ¡× ◯?[. [◼ )→=◼ ~? $◼ %→÷◼"¡@ +'* →@*?×~ ?¡~. ~)◼▪ &? ×?*◼~)+◯ ^ )◼÷◼ $◼"?÷◼ ▪?¡÷ "→%◼ +× =◼+@◼&. ~)◼▪ &? ×?*◼~)+◯^ ~? ▪?¡÷ ◼▪◼ ×. + ÷◼*◼*$◼÷ &÷. ¤ ~→@#+◯^ →$?¡~ ;)▪×+%→@ ×+~◼ →× → $¡÷&◼◯ ~? &◼=◼@?;+◯^ ~)◼ *+◯&× ◼▪◼. ◼▪◼×, ~)◼▪'÷◼ ^?+◯^ ~? ~→#◼ ?¡~ *▪ ◼▪◼×. + #◯?[ )?[ ~? ^◼~ ?¡~. +'* ◯?~ ×~¡;+&. + \¡×~ ◯◼◼& ▪?¡÷ )◼@;. ~)◼÷◼'× → %?&◼ ~? ~)◼ ^→÷→^◼ &??÷ +" + %→◯ ×~◼→@ → %→÷, + %→◯ ◼×%→;◼. t*=t(sqrt(1-((@tsuki50+@s0ck3ts)^2/c^2))) Solution: In the unicode cipher uncovered the prior week, the main body of the message reads as follows: Look I'm sorry I have to talk to you like this but they can hear us now. We have to be careful I'm almost out. They do something here before your face is veiled. They do something to your eyes. I remember Dr. X talking about physical site as a burden to developing the minds eye. Eyes, they're going to take out my eyes. I know how to get out. I'm not stupid. I just need your help. There's a code to the garage door if I can steal a car, I can escape. The extra line at the end turned out to be a "time dilation" equation, which was eventually solved as "2015" after a particularly confusing week where both of the intended variables(@tsuki50, attained by adding up the numbers from that original account's overall solution, and @s0ck3ts, attained through story posts on the mjesec88 account) contained typos that had to be corrected by Amelia herself. March 25th Transmission Transcript: ~)→◯# ▪?¡ "?÷ →@@ ▪?¡÷ )◼@;. + #◯?[ +~ [→×◯'~ →@[→▪× ◼→× ▪ "?÷ ▪?¡, +~ [→×◯'~ ◼→×▪ "?÷ *◼ ◼+~)◼÷. $▪ ~)◼ ~+*◼ ▪?¡ ^◼~ ~)+× +~ [+@@ $◼ 2018. + &?◯'~ #◯?[ [)◼÷◼ +'@@ $◼, $¡~ +'* ×¡÷◼ [◼'@@ ~→@# ×??◯. ¡◯~+@ ◯◼¤~ ~+*◼ Solution: In the unicode cipher, the main body of the message reads as follows: Thank you for all your help. I know it wasn't always easy for you, it wasn't easy for me either. By the time you get this it will be 2018. I don't know where I'll be, but I'm sure we'll talk soon. Until next time